Guardian Angel
by Cheese-Nip42
Summary: So...Heroes is sort of an AU right? Like if normal, everyday people had super powers... Well, what if one of those people lets say Sylar. came into the actual universe? It's my first fan fic. so please have mercy!
1. Prolouge

A/N- Hello all! This is my first fan fic. Hope you like it.

P.s. Sylar belongs to the creators of Heroes.

/

Prologue

Steve was a decent fellow, as far as truckers go. He had a family, a wife and two kids. Sure he had his "mind the gap" moments, but he was a devout worker. This particular night he was driving through a small town called Peshtigo, Wisconsin. It was a nice enough town, despite its small size. The people were kind and well kept. It had the sort of small town feel.

The station he was currently on had switched to the news, so Steve reached over to flip through radio stations trying to find some tunes. The radio's luminescent green clock read 10:35 pm. This isn't the latest Steve had been out while on duty. Still, he was starting to get tired.

As he was driving past a rather wooded area, Steve thought that he saw a man lying on the side of the road. He believed it to be just a trick from his tired eyes, so he did a double take. Sure enough, there was a man lying in the ditch. He was wearing a baseball cap and a long black coat.

"Poor guy," Steve said to himself as his large truck passed by the man.

Now, some of you might think that Steve was rude to pass by the man that clearly needed help. Although, if Steve had been courteous then… well, he might be dead right now.


	2. Chapter 1 Sylar

A/N- I do not own Sylar and or Heroes in any way...

--

Chapter 1 – Sylar

Anna Smith yawned for the third time. It was late, and her shift at Angeli's was almost over. She was amazed at the fact that she hadn't fallen asleep while checking someone out yet. Anna chuckled to herself. _That would give my manager yet another reason to be mad at me_, shethought.

She had never really broken any rules. Anna just suspected that the manager was out to get her. She wasn't sure why yet, but she felt it was true nonetheless.

A rather elderly woman walked up to Anna's station with only a few groceries. "Hello ma'am, how are yo…" Anna yawned right in the middle of her sentence.

"Late night?" the woman asked, looking rather concerned.

"Not really, my shift is over in..." Anna glanced at her watch and counted down the minutes. "Ten minutes. Which makes you my last customer."

The old woman smiled and placed a carton of eggs, some milk, and a packet of tic-tacs on the conveyor belt. After Anna had finished ringing up her groceries, she placed them in a plastic bag. Before Anna could hand the elderly woman her bags, a long and thin metal rod swooped down and smacked the bagging turn-around. This smack caused Anna to jump. She put a hand on her chest to try and steady her heart. Then she turned her head to see who had startled her. Suddenly, her heart turned ice cold and then burst into flames. She felt her hand tightening into a fist.

"Newton!"

"Well, good evening Anna," the 'attacker' said with a rather annoyingly cheerful tone.

Newton had been the store manager for four years; a fact that he was abnormally proud of. On top of that, he had the most irritating laugh on the planet. It sounded something like a cross between a donkey and an old karate film, while the karate donkey was being strangled by the Phantom of the Opera and while also being punched in the face by Chuck Norris.

Newton walked around Anna's station so that he was now standing next to the woman Anna had just checked-out.

"Tell me, how do you think she did?" When Newton said that, he lifted his metal rod like a blaming finger and pointed it at Anna.

"Well I thought she was rather nice…" The woman said shyly. Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

Newton quickly glanced over at Anna's station. It was tidy enough, besides the cd player and various cd's that laid about. Then he saw it. Newton thrust his rod into the plastic bag. Not hard enough to break anything, just as if to test it's strength.

"Did you request plastic?" Newton asked the older woman. There was a oddly 'I found your secrete' sort of tone in his voice.

"Well…" The woman started, then paused, thinking. "actually she didn't ask…" She finished.

Anna put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply. It felt like this little old lady had just handed Newton the knife that he would stab in Anna's back. But, it wasn't the woman's fault. She was just trying to be truthful. Anna was the one that had been to tired to ask, "paper or plastic."

Newton smiled, _There goes that knife._ Anna thought to herself.

"You didn't ask…" Newton turned to the elderly woman, whom he was standing next to . "Paper or plastic?" he asked.

"P-p-p-plastic is fine." The woman was clearly scared of Newton right now. She motioned to Anna to hand her her bags, then she rushed out of the store.

Anna's eyes followed the old woman as she quickly escaped from the 'scary store manager'.

"You scared away a customer!" Anna said to Newton, poking the fact into his face. He didn't answer her, he just looked at his watch.

"It appears that your shift is up…you may leave." Newton told her. Then he walked away.

Anna held up her hand and did a hand 'puppet' imitation of her boss. "Anna , you're not good enough … bla, bla, blaaaaa!!" She then grabbed the 'puppet' in a mock strangle . Next she gave it a few punches for good measure. Anna smiled deviously as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

-

Sylar slowly opened his eyes. They were dry. In fact, his whole body ached. His stomach churned and his head throbbed with a newly acquired migraine. He pulled himself up so that he was now in a sitting position. He put a finger to his right temple and rubbed it to try and subdue the pain.

Sylar then looked around to try and figure out where he was. It was rather apparent that he was no longer in New York, the trees and the grass confirmed that. But…where was he? Mare importantly, how did he get wherever he was? Sylar continued to look around, which was difficult because it was almost pitch black.

He stood up and took a few steps forward, and then he stopped when his foot hit gravel. He looked down, he was standing in the middle of the road.

"hmmm…" Sylar surveyed the area, first looking left, then right. To his left , all he could see was more road. But, to his right, he thought that he could see a light. _Perhaps there's a town this way. _Sylar thought to himself. And maybe, just maybe, if there was a town, there would be someone to help answer his questions.

-

Sylar had mage it into a residential area, with many businesses and only a few houses placed here and there. He saw a sign tucked in between a few bushes that read 'Peshtigo welcomes you' and had a picture of a cow on it.

_How the heck did I get here?! _He thought. He would need money if he was expecting to get back to New York. But, who was out at 10:00? Sylar looked around to try and see someone. When he saw no one he thought, _I could always rob some place. _It was true; there were plenty of small gas stations around.

But he was no common crook, and he still needed some answers.

Then, suddenly, Sylar saw a girl walk out of a large grocery store with the name 'Angeli's' written in large florescent red letters over the door. The girl was probably just a little younger than himself. Average height. She had brown hair lying at her shoulders. She wore a black coat, brown cackies, and classic white tennis. Most importantly, she was alone. Easy pray. And maybe, if he was lucky, she would even have some answers.

So, Sylar began to follow her, waiting for the moment to strike.

-

Anna felt like she was being followed. The very thought caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. As she continued to walk casually her mind began to race.

_Am I really being stalked?_

_Am I just being paranoid?_

_This guy could just be headed the exact same way as me._

_My house isn't that far, I could just make a break for it…_

As Anna thought these things she felt her pursuer beginning to catch up to her. She felt a bead of perspiration collect on her brow. _Just a few more steps! _She thought as she rounded the corner. Anna could now see her duplex. She felt relieved and yet strangely more anxious than before. Like a marathon runner that was coming upon the finish line. The goal was in sight, but the race had just begun.

Anna tried to keep her pace casual; she didn't want to cause him to attack her prematurely.

She was now standing in front of her house; she paused, digging her keys out of her pant pocket. Anna's pursuer was closing in. He lifted his hand at eye level, perhaps to strike her. Suddenly, BAM!! Anna had pulled her hand out of her pocket, whirled around, and punched her would be attacker square in the face!

Anna stood there a moment, startled. She had never actually punched some one before. She prayed a quick prayer of thanks.

The adrenalin that had been pulsing through her body moments earlier, began to taper off. Anna began to rub her hand. _Punching someone in the face hurts! _She looked down at the man she had just punched, to see what the damage was. She had knocked him out cold, apparently he was not anticipating being punched in the face by his victim. A small trickle of blood came from his right nostril.

"S-s-sorry dude…" Anna said to the unconscious man. Even though he had probably been getting ready to kill her, she still was sorry for hurting him. Anna then noticed something strangely striking about his facial features.

"You know," She said again to the man. "you look a lot like…" At that moment Anna realized who she had just knocked the daylights out of. "OH MY GOSH!!"

"…Sylar?!" This sort of stuff never happened, especially not to her. She lived her life in the norm. Even her name 'Anna Smith', how much more normal can you get?

She again stood a moment, pondering what she should do.

"I can't just leave him here!" She said to herself.

"Although if I bring him into the house he'll probably kill me." She argued.

"But…he'll kill a lot more people if I leave him on the streets."

It was settled.

-

Anna struggled as she tried to drag a full grown man up the stairs in her house.

"You're much heavier that you look Sy' ." She grunted. After a few more good tugs, she had safely dragged him to the top of the stair case.

Anna released his arms, and put her hands on her hips while releasing a deep sigh.

"Wow…" She commented to herself on how hard that was.

_Now, where do you keep a fictional serial killer? _

First, Anna thought the best place to keep him would be the gust bedroom that was right across from her own. She began to drag him towards the room, and then released his arms again. _Probably not the smartest place to keep him. _Since the guest bedroom had no lock on its door. If he were to wake up in the middle of the night her could just waltz right over and kill her. The place where he was kept had to be some where secure. _The bathroom has a lock on it! _Anna thought, then grabbed his arms and began to drag him towards the bathroom. _No... _She dropped him again. _I don't want him messing with any of my stuff. _

Anna stood there a moment mulling over the options and the complications that set before her. She ruled out anything that was down stairs; because she didn't want to drag him all the way back down again. Finally, she decided to put him in the closet that was at the top of the stairs. Anna had to situate him in an awkward position just so that he would barely fit. Then after a few pushes she closed the closet door. She rushed into the bathroom, opened the drawer on the left of the sink and grabbed the key to the closet. Anna then came back and locked the closet door.

She stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she went into her room, shut the door, and sat on her bed. Anna stayed up half the night, thinking about what had happened.

_Sylar, in my house! _The thought seemed outlandish at best.

But, finally, after a long while, Anna Smith drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
